


痴情 番外一2

by wwxb



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxb/pseuds/wwxb





	痴情 番外一2

番外一（车，慎入）1

回来好些天了，先是带着浮生去见老夫人，老夫人见了他也是百感交集，拉着他的手说话，说起迟瑞时抹了抹泪，哽咽着拍他的手背，道：“回来了就好。” 罗勤耕看着老人家暮年的哀愁心中愧歉，人老了，又只有一个亲孙子，险些在他这断了香火，回握着老夫人的手道：“奶奶，对不起。”

老夫人细细打量他，疼惜地瞧他的眼，“傻孩子，没什么好对不起的，到底是我们迟家亏欠了你，往后好好过日子，可不能再折腾了。” 罗勤耕嗯声点头，迟老夫人叹了口气，似是遗憾，又请求般开口，“浮生这孩子很好，当年迟瑞执意叫他了随你姓，迟瑞的爹娘去的早，我只盼你愿意为迟家再生一个孩子继承香火，等我下去了跟列祖列宗也好有个交代。” 罗勤耕低着头，耳尖微红，半晌点点头，算是应了。

浮生被留在了老夫人那，许久不见，老夫人心肝肉似的整日抱在怀里，一刻不肯撒手，罗勤耕清闲两日，在府中各处审视打点。回来时迟瑞说他先前住的院子虽有人定期看护，到底荒废了许久，还没收拾妥当，顺理成章的把人哄进自己屋里，今日过去才发现，院内整洁宽敞，实在不像是长久没人居住的模样，罗勤耕问跟在身边的海棠。

“这院子当真没人住？”

海棠先前在老夫人哪儿，他回府那日便调了回来，“少爷刚走时大少爷住过一段时间，阿福少爷出生之后便没再来过了，只交代将院子守好了，屋里一应摆设不能乱了分毫，年前小少爷周岁，来过一趟。”海棠向着罗勤耕，三两句话把迟大少爷卖了个彻底，“其实有几回夜里偷着进来，我瞧见了，不过天没亮就走了。”

罗勤耕听着，迈步走进去，推开卧室的房门，一切都那么熟悉，真的如海棠所言未曾变化分毫，走到窗边，塌上摆着小桌，桌上扣着一本书册，罗勤耕微怔，是自己走那晚翻的那本，他拾起来看，江上泛舟的插图旁，自己批写的小注下，写了二字：

允卿。

又翻两页，夹着一张纸，展开看了，是迟瑞的字迹，誊着太白的诗句：浮生若梦，为欢几何。罗勤耕伫立良久，书在外头搁的久了，边角泛黄，叫人看着心疼，眼热起来，抱在怀里踱到书架前摆了回去。

夜里迟瑞回来，未见到罗勤耕，慌忙抓了丫鬟问，道是去了先前住的院子，立时寻了过去，走到院内，瞧见那亮着灯的屋子竟一时癔症起来，慢步走过去，推开门，罗勤耕靠坐在窗边念书，见他进来抬头一笑，“回来了？”

迟瑞点点头，过去将人拥住，贴在唇边轻吻，罗勤耕放了手中的书搂上迟瑞的肩头，寻到唇回以一吻，掌下身形一顿，退开时迟瑞还愣愣的，罗勤耕腼腆一笑，附在他耳边呢喃：“想你了。”

迟瑞望着罗勤耕，眼底映了灯光，目光潋滟似是火苗窜动，他哑着声回以一句：“我也是。” 随后灼热的唇欺了下来，含住了罗勤耕的，舌尖挑开唇瓣，辗转勾缠，怀里的人在回应他，热切地，同他一般，贴着唇舌厮磨。心脏鼓动着，难言的悸动，迟瑞退开些许，罗勤耕似是没够，蹭着鼻尖寻他，凑上去啄了啄。迟瑞制着他，不叫他往上凑了，便眼底湿润，不舍地瞧着那人，气息交错着，迟瑞问他：“怎么了？”

罗勤耕勾着迟瑞的脖颈缠上去，热得发烫的脸颊贴着他的，下巴枕在肩头细微地磨蹭，使不上劲儿似的开口，气若游丝，钻到迟瑞耳朵里，顺着四肢百骸炸开，他说：“我想要你。”

罗勤耕被压进被褥里，再度覆上来的唇已带着的情||欲，迟瑞撑在上头，单手解开罗勤耕里衣的拨开，火热的唇舌沿着脖颈向下，一路吮吸啃咬，这陌生又熟悉的感觉叫罗勤耕忍不住地颤栗忍不住抱住了迟瑞的脑袋，迟瑞察觉到他的不安，抬起头来瞧他，吻住他紧闭的眼诱哄：“看着我，勤耕，看我疼你。”

罗勤耕颤颤巍巍地睁开，迟瑞温柔地笑，随后俯首在他胸前，贴在心口吻了吻，撩开遮掩的衣衫，胸口暴露在微凉的空气中，迟瑞微微偏移，含住了那颗挺翘的肉粒，触电般的酥麻感从心口四溢，罗勤耕咬着牙吞下一声惊喘，爽利地叫人上瘾，迟瑞舌尖碾着那处，又以牙齿磨咬，耳边是罗勤耕隐忍的喘息。他不敢开口喊停，生怕松一松牙关便再也止不住呻吟，迟瑞抬起头，皱着眉瞧他，指尖拂过他紧咬的唇瓣，问他：“不舒服吗？”

罗勤耕诚实回他：“舒服。” 乳尖被舔地湿润，敷一离开温热的口腔就凉地人发颤，忽的渴求起来，罗勤耕微微挺胸，迷茫地瞧着他，出声就是要命的话语：“你再含含。”

迟瑞眸色更深，低头恨咬一记，听罗勤耕吃痛地叫出声来，迟瑞抚着他的脸，哄道：“若是舒服就叫出来。” 罗勤耕眼底润润地，羞于回他，却在迟瑞照顾到另一侧时细哼出声，迟瑞像是得了满足，呢喃一句：真乖，撑起身看他，手指捏住乳尖揉搓，又顺着心口向下，从里裤边缘滑进去，握住早硬地不像话的那处，指尖刮过铃口点了点，牵出丝线，迟瑞撤出手，褪了罗勤耕的裤子，随后解了自己的衣裤，将自己的同罗勤耕贴在一处。

“嗯……” 这几日两人虽然日夜宿在一起，却尚未真刀实枪地做过，迟瑞抚慰他，却不叫他做什么。此时两人的阳根碰在一起，罗勤耕才感知到迟瑞火热的欲望，迟瑞将两人的阳物圈在一处，挺腰摩擦，不知是谁沾染了谁，愈加滑腻炙热，细碎的轻吟连成难耐的哼喘，迟瑞鼓励着，诱惑他，让他叫出来，“乖，喊出来，我再替你含含别处。”

罗勤耕在欲望中昏沉，并不能分辨迟瑞话中的意思，直到下身被火热湿润包裹他才惊叫着睁开眼瞧过去，“啊！……迟瑞……” 他手底胡乱的推，双腿合拢蹭着床榻想逃开，却叫迟瑞一个吮吸卸了力气，“唔……”迟瑞接了他乱动的手，扣着十指按在身侧，口中卖力服侍，舌尖勾勒茎身，吞入时深咽到根部，吐出时含住铃口吮吸，罗勤耕沉溺期中，愈加放任自己的声音，一遍遍唤那人的名字，“迟瑞，迟瑞……”

迟瑞应他，吐出口中的阳物，见它直挺挺地翘在小腹上，羞躁地抖了抖，叫灯光照的闪着剔透的光，他怜爱地亲了亲，吮去头部渗出的液体，罗勤耕舒爽地失了魂，痴痴地瞧着他，爱极了的模样，搂着迟瑞的后脑，念着：“叫我亲亲你。” 迟瑞俯身上去将人吻住了，手伸到枕头底下摸索一番，竟真叫他摸出一盒油膏，于是吻得更重，退开时罗勤耕胸膛起伏着喘气，迟瑞沉声问：“当真要我？” 罗勤耕瞧进他的眼里，渴望的，点点头，回他：“要。” 

那便再无什么可顾虑的，迟瑞打开盒子，挖了一块油膏在掌心焐化了，探到罗勤耕身下。

罗勤耕搂着迟瑞的肩压下，贴得严丝合缝，低头埋在迟瑞颈侧，随后敞开腿勾迟瑞腰间，献祭的模样，迟瑞摸到穴口，绕着圈将油膏抹开，随后抵开紧闭的入口插入一指，罗勤耕闷哼一声，身体猛地绷紧，内壁的嫩肉纠缠上来，阻碍着异物进入，迟瑞咬了咬罗勤耕的耳垂，舔进去轻声哄他，“放松些，别怕，我不会伤了你。” 他退出些许，再进入时果然顺畅许多，指尖辗转抽送将油膏抹匀了，又弯曲扣挖起来，耳边响起罗勤耕的轻哼，是被几下寻到了要紧处，于是抽了出来，并了一指再次插入。

初时的胀痛捱过，再来便是细密的爽意，罗勤耕渐渐耐不住了，哼着声叫迟瑞：“进来。” 迟瑞虽也忍的辛苦却更怕伤了他，啄着嘴角叫他再等等，手下抽插的动作加快，一手扶住了罗勤耕挺翘的硬物动作，却隔靴搔痒般让人越是想要，罗勤耕搭在迟瑞肩头的手移到胯间，摸索一番，准确无误地握住迟瑞血脉喷张的阳物。

“勤耕！” 迟瑞警告地喊了声作乱之人，罗勤耕却不畏惧，握紧了撸动挤压，口里一遍遍地叫他进来。迟瑞忍地青筋暴起，终于抑制不住地拿开罗勤耕的手，股间的手指抽出，带出黏腻的液体，尽数抹在自己的欲根上，随后抵住瑟缩的穴口，一寸寸地碾了进去。

“啊……”  


从失去罗勤耕的那一年到重新将人寻回的光景，即便每日睁开眼看到枕边熟睡的人，迟瑞仍会有一瞬怔忪，不知眼前的人是不是自己思念成疾生出的幻想，稍一触碰就会消散，如今埋入罗勤耕体内，真真切切地被紧致的内壁包裹纠缠时，悬了许久的心才终于落回实处，他按着人亲吻，于唇缝间一遍遍呢喃着勤耕二字，“疼吗？” 他问，望入眼的是那人被情欲熏染的双眸，睫毛被渗出的泪水润湿，颤颤地回视着他，轻轻地摇头，抖着唇念：“好深……” 

迟瑞浅浅抽出又重重捣入，换一声哀喘，抵在深处问：“喜欢这么深吗？”

这叫人如何作答，罗勤耕扒在他肩头的手紧紧抠住，指甲划在皮肉上，即痛又痒，迟瑞抽出些许抵在要命处，换了问法：“要不要我？”

后穴没了命地收缩挽留，罗勤耕呜咽着，破罐破摔地应他：“要，要你……”

火热的那根戳着穴心，一下重过一下，罗勤耕扶住迟瑞的手臂，掐紧了，求饶：“额……轻……轻点……”

迟瑞置若未闻，穿过罗勤耕的臂弯将人压实了动，晃地床榻发出吱呀的轻响，“迟瑞……啊……” 罗勤耕被弄丢了神魂，一遍遍叫着在身上逞凶的人，却不说要如何， 耳边是迟瑞喘息，又急又重，扑在他耳侧，痒到他心里，快意来得太凶太猛，罗勤耕怕起来，搂住身上的人，咬住他的肩头。迟瑞吃痛，闷哼一声，动作顿了一瞬，捅到实处停了，深吸一口气，含着罗勤耕的耳垂磨了磨，惩戒似的训他：“险些丢了去。”

罗勤耕只搂着人不说话，埋首在他颈侧，谷道内杵着的那物又硬又烫，捅在穴心，穴口一下下吞咽着，故意地夹了夹，开口带了三分委屈，问他：“够了吧？”

迟瑞轻笑，回他：“还早呢。” 说罢双臂使力竟将人抱了起来，罗勤耕惊喘一声，紧紧环住了迟瑞的腰，罗勤耕贴坐在迟瑞怀里，结合那处进的更深，他仰着颈轻喘，喉结被含住了舔舐啃咬。迟瑞挺着腰耸他，将人颠软了身子，无力地倚在他怀里，贴在他颈边轻哼，要命地催情，一手沿着光滑的脊背向下游移，顺着腰窝探入臀缝，在结合之处按了按，问他：“舒不舒服？”

罗勤耕没有余力再同他周旋，索性诚实相对，颤着声回他：舒服，探着舌尖在他滚动的喉颈处轻舔，被迟瑞扣着臀肉狠送了两下，粗喘着问他：“疯了不成？”

罗勤耕伤敌一千自损八百，却是难言的心满意足，哑着声怪他：“是你坏……” 语气里明明带着恼意，听在迟瑞耳朵里却十足地娇嗔，真是要命，低低一笑，心疼到极致竟生出几分恨来，咬着牙骂他：“是不是小狐狸？”

罗勤耕靠在他肩上，沉默半晌，狐狸是妖媚的，自己才不，心里不喜欢，倔强回他：“我不是狐狸。” 这回是真的气了。

迟瑞安抚地吻吻他的额角，拍着背轻声哄：“不是便不是，是我想错了，那你说是什么？” 下身复又戳弄起来，将罗勤耕说到嘴边地话语拆地零碎，开口只剩嗯嗯的轻哼，像是被猫儿用尾尖儿撩了下巴，刺挠着顺着喉咙痒到心坎里，只想狠狠疼他，哪还容得下他作答，信口胡说着躁他：“小猫儿？” 

罗勤耕脑中混沌，已有几分要去的意思，伸手探到腹间想纾解自己，才握住动了两下便被迟瑞扯过了反手钳在身后，迟瑞对着穴心狠顶猛插。

“啊！迟瑞……我想……” 一句话语被捅地支离破碎。

“想射了？”

罗勤耕无助地点头，“啊，你……摸摸……”

他挣不开手，只得求迟瑞，那人却不为所动，伏在他耳边粗哑着声问他：“不摸，就这般射好不好？”

“啊……” 呻吟声已染上哭腔，罗勤耕胡乱地摇头，“不，不行……” 眼角噙着泪，眼看就要落下来，迟瑞舍不得，吻上去舔尽了，哄骗：“那你求求我，唤我一声。”

“迟瑞……” 

“不唤这个……错了。”便重重地罚一下。

“嗯……”罗勤耕闷哼，这是存了心磨他，前头已经涨到发痛，透明的液体挂在翕张的铃口，泪珠儿似的，盼着迟瑞也能来疼一疼。

他胡乱地试，“唔，阿瑞……瑞儿……”

“不对……”又是一顶。

罗勤耕支撑不住，开口讨饶：“啊……你想……叫我唤什么……” 只觉得欲字当头，什么浪语都罢，只想早些解脱了。

迟瑞也有些并不住了，又重又缓地进出，大发慈悲地给他提示：“好好想想……迟太太。” 

罗勤耕脑中寻得一丝清明，原本是夫妻间再寻常不过的称呼，从前却并未这般叫过，眼下第一次，庄重而亲昵的，叫罗勤耕羞于在床第间开口，生出几分偏执来，他咬着唇不愿说。 迟瑞懂得，不再逼他，低头吻住了，以舌尖挑开，手摸上罗勤耕滚烫硬挺的那物，搓揉捋动起来，下身顶着秘处爽快地给，不多时便弄地人哼喘着出了精，迟瑞也到了临界处，将人放平了推着腿根抽送，将要泄身之时急急往外抽，却被罗勤耕察觉，伸手拉住了他的腰身，并着穴肉狠绞了一记。迟瑞一个不妨，尽数泄在了里头，像做错事的孩子，顿时吓坏了，猛地抽出仍旧半硬着的阳物，白浊混着体液淋淋漓漓地滴了一片，罗勤耕叫他的动作惊地轻吟一声，尚未来的及放松，迟瑞并了两指便捅了进来，罗勤耕扭着身推他：“做什么。”

迟瑞紧张地将人按着，曲着手指抠挖，“别动别动，射在里头了……”

动作几下，果然有液体顺着穴口淌出，罗勤耕费力地合紧穴口，吞咽回来，一手仍推他的手臂，情欲退去，手脚寻回了力气，竟真将人推了出去，扯过一旁的被子裹严了不再叫他碰，合上眼装一副困了的模样，蒙在被子里低声道：“射在里头便射在里头了。”

迟瑞手足无措地坐在一旁，似难开口，磕磕愣愣地问：“万，万一，又有了怎么办？”

罗勤耕有些恼，怼他：“哪那么容易就有。” 

“阿福便是一次就有了的，你那样经不得碰……” 迟瑞蹙着眉，当真苦恼，罗勤耕掀了被子在迟瑞肩头裹住了拉下，搂地严严实实地，目光灼灼地望着，回他：“有就有了。”

迟瑞把脑袋埋在他胸前，怕极了，寻求依附的模样，抖着声开口：“可，可是……”

“你想让迟家的香火断在我们这？” 罗勤耕将他的脑袋抬起来，摸着迟瑞的脸，面色深沉地问：“还是你想叫别人替你生？”

迟瑞没来由地颤了颤，瞪大了眼瞧他，慌忙抓住他的手，摇着头连声否认：“没有，我不想。我只要你的。”

罗勤耕本就是逗他，见他当真这般慌张，心生不忍，凑上去吻了吻，定定地瞧着他，额间相抵温柔一笑，回他：

“迟先生，你想要的，我都会给。”


End file.
